


Of Brownies and Ruined Proposals

by mzyz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not really MCU compliant, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after the avengers but before AOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzyz/pseuds/mzyz
Summary: Steve has it all planned out: a beach proposal, a long speech, and a ring.Too bad Tony has other plans on how to propose





	Of Brownies and Ruined Proposals

Steve Rogers knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Tony Stark. 

He had known it for quite awhile but he couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he knew. Perhaps it was when Tony threw himself into the unforgiving void of space without a second thought, the prospect of being blown up looming over him but he selflessly flew in despite it all. Maybe it was when he rebuilt his tower, his home, so that his teammates could live comfortably. Maybe it was when he finally learned to trust Steve and they talked for hours, sitting on the cold granite floor of Tony’s lab.

Perhaps it was when they kissed for the first time, a moment full of anger and boiled over the top with sexual tension. Steve had pushed Tony against a wall, they were shouting one moment and the next moment the yelling had stopped because you can’t really yell when you’re kissing. It could’ve been the next day when the anger had died down and all that was left were the remains of their kiss and the confusion of where they were going next. 

Steve didn’t know when he figured it out, but he did. He knew that he loved Tony Stark and he couldn’t picture growing old with anyone else. 

He had it all planned out, down to every second. Tony had a business trip to Hawaii and Steve had decided to tag along, claiming he missed the beach after being frozen for nearly a century. 

After Tony’s meeting, Steve would take him out to a fancy restaurant and then down to the beachside, just as the sun was lowering into the water and he’d tell Tony that he loved him. He’d tell him that he wanted his hair to turn gray and his bones to grow weaker with Tony by his side.

He had a ring made out of his dog tags and the material of his shield, vibranium and aluminum. He had it all planned out and he swore that his proposal to Tony would be perfect. 

“Good morning, baby,” Steve said, shaking Tony’s shoulder. Tony groaned, burying his face into the pillow and blindly swatting at his boyfriend. Steve always woke up at 5:30 to go on a run before the sun got too high in the sky and made it too hot to even jog. On normal days, he’d slip quietly out of Tony’s bed (Tony’s bed but, by now, it became their bed) and get ready as silently as he could. 

But today, Tony had at 6:30 meeting with the board to discuss the new technology, as there were a few bugs in the system and Steve knew Tony would sleep right through his alarm. (Steve found it funny how, when you love someone long enough and hard enough, you learn little quirks about them. Like how Tony always sleeps through his alarm if it’s set before 8 am). 

“Five more hours…” Tony mumbles, his voice muffled through the pillow. Steve chuckles, shaking Tony’s shoulder again. 

“I think the saying is ‘five more minutes,’” Steve tells him, softly. The rising sunlight trickles through the windows, their curtains are too thin to block out the sun but it leaves the room in a warm, cozy glow. 

“Nope,” Tony says, tiredly, popping the ‘p.’ “It’s five more hours, sorry sweetie.”

Tony rolls over and smiles when he sees Steve, leaning over him, face inches away from his. Tony cups his hands around Steve’s cheeks and laughs.

“What?” Steve asks, fighting off a laugh himself. 

“You’re so beautiful, it’s disgusting,” Tony tells him and sits up so any space between them is gone and their lips are pressed together. Tony’s breath still smells his sleep and his minty toothpaste but Steve kisses back. 

“C’mon,” Steve says, when they break apart, “I’ll make you some breakfast.” 

Tony whines, throwing his arms out and saying, “carry me, Stevie!” He knows Steve will carry him because Steve loves sleepy Tony when his words are slightly slurred and he’s extra warm and extra cuddly. 

“You’re so spoiled,” Steve tells him, but he picks Tony up like he weighs two pounds and slings him over his shoulder. Tony pouts because he wanted to be carried like a baby, on Steve’s hip but he snuggles his face into the crook of Steve’s neck and sighs, contently. 

They walk into the kitchen and Steve flicks the lights on. Tony sits on the island, kicking his legs back and forth as Steve turns on the coffee pot and boils some water in the kettle for his morning tea. (Tony always calls him a grandma for drinking tea in the mornings instead of coffee but his time spent with Peggy, all those years ago, had turned him into a tea drinker. A far cry from Tony, who Steve is convinced has coffee running through his veins). 

Tony is babbling about how unfair it is that he has to go to a meeting earlier than 8 in the morning (“it’s my company, for fuck’s sake, why do I have to drag my ass out of bed for them?”) when something catches Steve’s eye. 

“Who made brownies?” he asks, pulling the plate across the counter and inspecting them. 

“Probably Thor,” Tony says, “I blame Natasha for buying him a cookbook for Christmas.” 

Steve laughs and reaches to push them away when Tony says, “can we have them for breakfast?”

Steve blinks at him, incredulously, “no? We can’t eat brownies for breakfast…? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it’s essential to eat something healthy or—“

“Can’t we be bad, for just one morning?” Tony pleads, brown eyes wide. Steve rolls his eyes but he knows he’ll give in because he always gives in to Tony (and because he was curious to know if Thor was actually a good baker or not). 

“Fine,” Steve huffs, running his fingers through his hair. Tony jumps off the island gleefully and kisses Steve’s cheek. “You are so spoiled,” Steve repeats, but he's smiling. 

Tony picks off the edge of one of the brownies and pops it in his mouth. His eyes widen and he smiles, “damn, these are actually really good!”

Steve, still a bit unsure if Thor knew what he was doing, takes a piece from the one Tony broke apart and eats it. 

“Oh wow,” Steve says, pulling off another piece. Tony, who had already shoved two into his mouth, was nodding. 

Tony raises his mug to his lips and chugs down his coffee and Steve rolls his eyes because Tony runs on coffee like a car runs on fuel. Steve wonders, vaguely, if it’s healthy. _It probably isn’t_ , he thinks. 

Tony leans against the counter, casually. The warm mug is nestled into his palm and he looks calm and happy. Steve puts another piece of brownie into his mouth when Tony says, “we should get married.”

Steve choked, feeling the brownie lodge into his throat. He starts coughing and gasping for air, causing Tony’s smile to disappear and his hand was slapping against Steve’s back in an instant. 

Tony, who was quick to react, as always, was a second from doing CPR when Steve finally gasps, sharply and reaches for a cup of water, still coughing lightly into his fist. 

Tony lets out a huge use of breath and clutches his heart, “Jesus, Steve, I have a heart condition, you can’t just choke on me like that!” 

Steve gulps down another cup of water before finally turning to Tony, wide-eyed, “Tony! I had everything planned out!”

“What?” Tony asked, chewing on his third brownie. He looked confused and Steve began to wave his hands around, rapidly explaining why Tony couldn’t have proposed now.

“I had a ring made and everything, Tony! It was gonna be in Hawaii and I had a speech written out and everything! You can’t just propose like that, in our pajamas, eating brownies!” Steve’s heart seemed like it was in his stomach because now all his meticulous planning and long hours in the dead of night, with a sleeping Tony next to him, writing his speech in his head all went to waste. 

“You…” Tony’s voice was uneasy as Steve’s words struck realization in him, “you were going to propose this weekend,” he says, more a statement than a question. 

“Yeah,” Steve breathes.

“Wow,” Tony mutters. He takes a shaky breath but then smiles, turning towards Steve. “But you know what? It doesn’t matter. I love you and you love me and we’re going to get married and start a family of little, badass, Roger-Starks. So it doesn’t matter how we propose, it just matters that we did…right?”

Steve turns to look at Tony’s smirk. He never felt more in love with Tony than at that moment. Every single time Steve’s heart beat for Tony Stark rushed towards him, crashing into him like a big wave. He pulls Tony in for a hug and he squeezes Tony. 

“Yeah…you’re right,” Steve says, in between laughs of disbelief. 

“I always am,” Tony whispers back, which causes another round of chesty laughter from his, now, fiancé.

“I love you.”

Tony replies with a kiss, it’s soft and passionate and it bursts with love. Steve kisses back, thoroughly and Tony melts into his arms. They kiss and pretend the world is frozen because that’s what happens when you’re in love. 

“I’ll still take the ring, the dinner and the sappy speech, though,” Tony tells him, breathlessly, breaking the kiss. He stares, seriously at Steve. 

Steve lets out a huff of air and leans forwards so his forehead is pressed to Tony’s. His arms are cradled around Tony’s waist and Tony’s breath tickles his nose, smelling like chocolate and caffeine and morning. 

“You’re so spoiled,” he tells Tony, but they both know he’ll do it. Because he always gives in to Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> first stony fic whooooo


End file.
